


Of Cats and Potential Boyfriends

by junghosucks



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Youngjae, Other, Rainy days and runaway cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junghosucks/pseuds/junghosucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew finding a wet cat on the sidewalk would have such a beneficial outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cats and Potential Boyfriends

It's cold and wet and all Youngjae wants is to get home before the rain that is now spitting down gets any heavier. That is, until they spot the soggy ball of fluff curled up on the edge of the sidewalk. Their curiosity is peaked and upon stepping closer they find the wet fluffy lump is actually a cat, or rather a kitten and they’re suddenly struck by their moral compass (really they knew they’d do what they could to help the animal as soon as they saw the wet creamy fur but they like to make the story sound more dramatic)

 

It takes them about five minutes to comfortably fit the small animal inside their coat so it’s shielded from the cold and the rain before they begin making their way (though more slowly) back to their apartment, until they spot a man in track pants and a thin t-shirt running barefoot towards them.

“Excuse me!” He calls, still quite far away at this point.

Youngjae looks around and only now do they realise the streets are close to deserted due to the bad weather which means the man is quite obviously calling out to them.

“Have you seen a Siamese cat anywhere around here?” The man is closer now, only a few meters sit between him and Youngjae “I'm looking for my cat, she ran out the door before I could catch her. She-“ he doubles over with hands on his knees in front of Youngjae as he tries to catch his breath before he notices the lump squirming underneath their coat “Is that?” The man asks.

Youngjae loosens their grip and soon a chocolate coloured head peeks out from their coat, causing the man to smile. He has a nice smile, Youngjae thinks. Actually he has a nice everything now that he’s close enough for Youngjae to get a good look at him. He's tall and broad while still being lean with thin eyes and cropped black hair.

 

The man invades their personal space by reaching in and retrieving the still damp feline from their coat “Aish Nora you can't just run away like that, you had appa so worried princess.” he then turns to Youngjae “Thank you for finding her, I don't know what I’d do if she’d gone missing forever.”

Youngjae just smiles and shrugs, they’re still trying to process the entirety of the situation.

 

The man introduces himself as one Im Jaebum and the Kitten to be Nora. By the time introductions are over the rain had increased enough that the three of them are now all soaking wet but Youngjae can't find it in themselves to care much at all.

“Hey do you want to come to mine and dry off? I'm just around the corner.” Jaebum then does this really attractive thing where he bites his lip to keep from smiling too wide but his eyes form crescents regardless.

Youngjae wants to go home and nap before going over their various music sheets, wants to tell Jaebum that they’re only two blocks away. They ponder their answer while all the things they’ve been told about stranger danger flashing through their mind, but this is an enigma of a situation and they'd kick themselves for not taking such an opportunity. So in the end they just smile and reply with a simple “Sure.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Very short but here have another fic! I hope you enjoyed reading it and I'll hopefully be adding more to this story soon, as requested on aff. ♡


End file.
